snotgirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Snotgirl No. 1
Snotgirl #1 is the first issue of Bryan Lee O'Malley and Leslie Hung's Snotgirl series. The issue was collected in Vol. 1: Green Hair Don't Care. Title Snotgirl 01. No New Friends Summary Lottie is a fashion blogger dissatisfied with life. Her friends suck, her boyfriend is "taking a break," and her chronic allergies rule her life. Caroline seems perfect-- confident, relaxed, and cool. Until something goes horribly wrong. Synopsis We open on Lottie, crying and snotting all over herself. Something has gone terribly wrong. Cut to earlier that day, where we meet Lottie, 25 3/4 year old fashion blogger, being mistaken for Emilia Clarke. She is waiting on her friends Meg and Misty for their annual Haters' Brunch, but neither shows. Hurt from being stood up, Lottie thinks about the imperfections in her life. Her friends never message her, her boyfriend Sunny decides to take a break from the relationship, and she has chronic allergies-- all of this being completely incongruent with the perfect, snot-free version of herself she puts online. She collects herself and decides to get coffee. After stalking her boyfriend's social media for a little bit, Lottie goes to pick up her drink, where she bumps into Caroline, who happens to order the same half-caff cold brew with nonfat almond milk and one pump of lavender syrup as she does.Here we are introduced to Lottie's nicknaming process-- Misty is Cutegirl, Meg is Normgirl, and thus Caroline becomes Coolgirl. She and Lottie hit it off immediately, and after talking for a little bit Caroline realizes that Lottie is the same girl she has been taking inspiration from for her own up and coming fashion blog. Lottie writes her phone number on Caroline's arm before they head in separate directions. Waiting for her allergist to arrive, Lottie fantasizes about becoming Caroline's best friend. As the office door opens, we are introduced to Dr. Rick, who is replacing Lottie's typical allergist Dr. Yang temporarily. While Lottie is initially skeptical of him, she is swayed by him saying she doesn't deserve the suffering her allergies cause, and puts her on a new, experimental medication. As Lottie picks up her new drugs, she imagines how she'll change with a new best friend and no more allergies. Caroline texts an already-prepared Lottie, and the two head to a whiskey bar. Initially Lottie is uncomfortable, feeling overdressed in the dark and dingy bar, she starts to have some fun after talking to Caroline some more. However, she makes eye contact with Sunny from across the bar and begins to have another allergy attack, and completely shuts down. She rushes into the bathroom and locks the door, sobbing uncontrollably in her frustration. She tries to take her new medication, but they spill onto the floor as Caroline comes to check on her. Lottie collapses on the ground, and Caroline mysteriously opens the locked door, trying to provide comfort. As Lottie cries, mortified to have someone see her this way ("This Lottie doesn't exist"), Caroline comes up with a nickname for her-- Snottie. This drives Lottie into a self-loathing rage, and as she stands up, we see Caroline fall to the ground, collapsing into her own blood. Lottie snaps out of it instantly, looking on in shock. Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:Green Hair Don't Care